The Last Day (One Take)
by WtrC455
Summary: No Summary for this FF Di FF ini sama sekali ga ada humor, yang ada cuma kehidupan penuh keperihan si tokoh utama Jadi, pikirkan dulu sebelum membaca. Bagi yang ga suka, jangan dibaca hihihi... Tapi yang berniat setidaknya kasih reviewnya untuk FF ini ya!


Namaku Ice. Umurku 16 tahun dan aku berjenis kelamin cewek. Aku ditinggal orang tua sejak SD, aku tinggal seorang diri di sebuah kamar apartemen. Aku akan bercerita tentang pengalamanku, mungkin akan terkesan mengerikan. Tapi ini bukanlah cerita horor. Ini adalah salah satu dari cerita kehidupan sehari-hari dan mungkin ini adalah **akhir dari segala yang sudah kulewati selama ini**.

 **05:30 AM**

Tok tok tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku memeriksa siapa orang di luar, ternyata dia adalah penagih biaya kamar apartemen.

"Maaf aku tak bisa bayar"ucapku

"Ck, pokoknya jika kamu belum bayar hingga jam 23:59 malam nanti, kamu akan **dikeluarkan paksa**. Ingat itu! "

"I-iya"

Yah, aku tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membayar tagihannya. Aku nanti malam tidur dimana ya? hiks...

Mungkin aku adalah orang ter sial di seluruh dunia. Air mataku mulai menetes dan aku menyesali hidupku selama ini.

"Tuhan, jika Kau mau... tolong hapus saja diriku dari dunia ini" ucapku. Tanpa sadar, ucapanku barusan menjadi sebuah doa.

Lalu aku mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah itu aku pergi ke dapur.

"Tidak ada makanan ya? Ya sudah ga usah makan saja"

Tampaknya aku terlalu memaksakan diriku. Aku cuma minum air putih saja dan keluar dari apartemen itu menuju ke sekolah.

Di perjalanan, aku berjumpa dengan 3 cowok jalanan

"Hai gadis, mau kemana tuh hehehe" kata mereka lalu berjalan ke arahku

Tidak... tidak... aku berfirasat buruk soal ini.

Firasatku benar, mereka menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku menuju sebuah gang sempit. Mereka melucuti semua pakaianku di sana dan mulai 'bermain' denganku.

"Sial... hiks... seharusnya aku dilenyapkan saja! "

Akhirnya aku datang ke sekolah dengan pakaian lusuh dan robek-robek, tapi sayangnya aku terlambat datang ke sekolah.

"Berhenti di situ!! kamu tidak boleh masuk ke sekolah dengan pakaian begitu!! "kata seorang komite disiplin kepadaku.

"Oh... "

Akhirnya aku pulang ke apartemen, tapi petugas keamanan di situ menganggapku sebagai seorang orang jalanan dan mengusirku dari sana.

Aku baru ingat kalau kunci apartemen juga hilang saat aku 'dimainkan' oleh 3 penjahat itu.

Rasa sakit di bagian sensitifku makin terasa perih setelah kejadian pemerkosaan itu. Aku tak sanggup berjalan dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Bruk!!

Aku terjatuh di sebuah trotoar dan kakiku mengalami luka lecet. Cuaca mendung dan mulai mengeluarkan hujan. Menghujani aku dengan keperihan dan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

 **17:44 PM**

Perutku sudah mulai keroncongan karena belum **sama sekali** makan dari tadi pagi. Lama kelamaan aku merasa sakit juga di perut karena tidak makan. Hujan yang masih deras dari tadi siang masih menghujaniku, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di kaki, perut, dan di bagian sensitifku. Aku hanya menahan rasa sakit itu dan duduk di depan tembok sebuah salon

Aku merasa ingin mengakhiri hidup, tapi aku yakin itu adalah cara seorang **pecundang** untuk mati. Aku ini bukan seorang pecundang, aku hanya mengalami kesialan dan aku harus teguh dalam menghadapinya.

Kemudian aku pergi mencari makan di jalan, tidak masalah apapun itu yang penting aku harus makan. Lalu ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan bungkus keripik didepanku, cepat-cepat kuambil bungkus itu dan masih ada sisanya. Aku makan dengan lahap isinya dan orang yang melihatku berkata,

"ih menjijikkan!"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, mau apapun katanya aku akan menghabiskannya!

Perutku yang tadi kelaparan sudah sedikit terisi oleh keripik tadi

"Terimakasih Tuhan" ucapku bersyukur

Lalu aku kembali lagi ke tempatku semula duduk tadi, namun ada seorang gadis dengan ibunya

"Wah, mereka berdua tampaknya orang kaya ya? pasti beruntung hidup seperti mereka berdua" ucapku

Aku melihat mereka berdua melewati zebra-cross. Tapi gadis itu menjatuhkan sesuatu dan hendak mengambilnya, ibunya meninggalkannya dan sudah sampai di trotoar. Tiba-tiba lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau dan sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah gadis itu.

"Anakku!! "teriak ibu dari sang gadis.

Waktu serasa menjadi berhenti, seperti memberiku waktu sejenak untuk berpikir.

'Hehe, kenapa harus berakhir begini? ' pikirku

Kalau aku menyelamatkan gadis itu, nyawaku akan menjadi taruhannya. Aku masih belum mau mati.

Tapi, jika aku harus hidup lebih lama lagi, aku mempunyai 1 pertanyaan untuk diriku

 ** _"Sanggupkah aku? "_**

Yah, walaupun begitu, kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Lalu aku bangkit berdiri, berlari menuju gadis itu dan mendorongnya menjauh dari lintasan truk.

Setelah itu aku melihat truk yang melaju kencang kearahku membunyikan klakson,

TIN TIN TIIIIN!!

"Hehe, suara terakhir yang kudengar..." ucapku lirih dan mulai menutup mataku dengan senyuman terakhir, aku sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi.

BRAKKK!!!

Dan saat itu terjadi.

Aku membuka mataku, seingatku terakhir aku dihantam oleh truk. Namun tidak ada rasa sakit lagi pada diriku. Aku bangkit dan melihat, sebuah mayat dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

" 'dia' sudah tidak bernyawa lagi" ucapku dengan tersenyum.

'Lenyapkan'

Tiba-tiba suara itu muncul. Aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dan seketika itu juga mayat itu dihantam lagi oleh kilat, sehingga orang yang mengelilingi mayat itu menjauh.

Mayat itu sudah benar-benar lenyap oleh petir tadi. Mungkinkah...

 **"Tuhan, jika Kau mau... tolong hapus saja diriku dari dunia ini"**

 **"Sial... hiks... seharusnya aku dilenyapkan saja! "**

Ya, kata-kata yang kuucapkan sebelumnya tanpa kusadari sudah menjadi sebuah doa.

Namun aku sama sekali tidak menyesal jika aku harus berakhir begini, malahan aku senang. Terjauh dari penderitaan di bumi.

 **1 minggu kemudian**

Aku berkeliling dalam wujud halus dan melihat sebuah pemakaman.

"Siapa yang dikubur? " ujarku

"Kami disini, untuk mengubur seorang pahlawan...

Pahlawan??

...Yang rela kehilangan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan anak dari gubernur dari hantaman truk" ucap seorang pria berbaju hitam di atas mimbar.

Truk...!!!!

A-Aku?

Lalu pria itu melanjutkan pidatonya

"Untuk mengenangnya, mulai hari ini di samping kuburannya akan dipasang sebuah monumen sebagai tanda untuk menghormatinya. "

"Monumen?" Aku merasa sangat terharu, aku baru tau kalau aku menyelamatkan seorang anak gubernur. Aku sangat bahagia, dulu aku dihina, diabaikan, dan disiksa. Namun sekarang aku dikenang sebagai seorang yang dihargai oleh seluruh masyarakat.

"Dan bukan hanya itu saja, segala tagihan yang melilit almarhum akan kami lunaskan sebagai tanda terimakasih"

Aku tidak bisa menahan setiap air mata yang hendak keluar dari mataku.

"Hiks...aku... sangat... hiks... bahagia!!" tangisku

Aku diam menonton pemakaman itu dengan tangis dan penuh haru.

 **-2 jam kemudian-**

Setelah melihat pemakaman itu, aku mulai menatap ke atas mengarah langit.

"Yah, saatnya aku kembali ke Sang Pencipta" kataku lalu pergi, meninggalkan seluruh penderitaan dan masa-masa kelam yang menyiksaku di bumi dan pergi menuju tempat yang **tidak bisa diraih oleh siapapun.**

 **TAMAT**


End file.
